


Every Inch

by wonder



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder/pseuds/wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji really is good with his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Inch

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1873951) at the kink meme.

Yosuke knew Souji had a lot of odd hobbies. Feeding strange cats, running errands for elderly people, babysitting other people's children, catching bugs, talking to ghosts, building lame models, something about a giant fish... but he never gave it much thought. Souji was Souji, and if he was a little weird, well, that's just how he was. Everyone knew about that.

It was better when he could see a side of Souji that nobody else knew about.

Souji was sucking him hard, letting Yosuke fuck his mouth until his cock hit the back of his throat, and Yosuke thought he probably could have come six times already if Souji had just _let_ him. Souji had the annoying habit of knowing exactly when to pull off, keep Yosuke's hands gently pinned underneath his own, and kiss him slowly and softly as Yosuke struggled for stimulation beneath him. Eventually, Yosuke would give in to Souji's kisses, calm down, and then Souji would start all over again with his amazing tongue and it was _so unfair_.

" _Partner-_ "

"Shh." 

Souji was almost-kissing him, their lips just barely touching, their fingers twined together and their hands resting on the futon to either side of Yosuke's head. Everything smelled like Souji and felt like Souji and Yosuke couldn't catch his breath.

" _Please._ "

Yosuke's voice was nearly a whisper but Souji still shushed him, disentangled one of his hands and brought it up to cup Yosuke's jaw and slide a thumb over his lips. Souji seemed to like touching him like this, just having his hands on him, and Yosuke liked it more than he would ever admit aloud. It was such a habit for Souji that Yosuke doubted there was a millimeter of skin that Souji hadn't touched, almost as though his entire body belonged to him now, and he was beginning to think that that was what Souji liked about doing it.

And then Souji was back between his legs, deep-throating him without warning, and Yosuke's hips arched off the mattress. The blankets scratched against the backs of his bare thighs when he settled back in and his toes curled, tightening and releasing every time Souji sucked, as though if Yosuke couldn't somehow ground himself he'd lose himself. Yosuke whimpered when Souji pulled off again, embarrassed by how hard he was and how desperately his cock was pushing against his stomach. Souji kissed his inner thigh and Yosuke felt his lips curl into a smile.

"Your face is flushed, Yosuke."

"What - c-come on, man, that's so embarrassing, don't look at me when I'm -"

"You're flushed here, too."

Souji accentuated his statement with a sweep of his finger up the underside of Yosuke's cock.

"Ahh, don't -"

Souji's lips were on his stomach now, inches away from where he wanted them most, and Yosuke shivered when he felt his words more than heard them.

"Don't worry. It's just me. Nobody else can see you. I won't let them."

He sounded so oddly serious that it made Yosuke want to laugh, but it put a pleasant fluttering in his chest all the same. He liked it when Souji said weird shit like that, just like he liked it when Souji healed him first after battle and spent time alone with him more than anyone and draped an arm over his waist when they shared a futon. Yosuke knew it was selfish. He also knew that when he was with Souji, he didn't have to care if he was selfish.

Souji's tongue was on him again, one hand stroking Yosuke's cock and making sure to touch all the places he couldn't reach with his tongue alone. Yosuke drew his legs up, trying to give him better access, and he hooked his hands behind his knees to hold them back as Souji licked the base of his cock and behind his balls in broad sweeps. Yosuke's palms were sweaty and he almost lost his grip before Souji tugged his ankles over his shoulders instead.

Yosuke squirmed, unable to find any momentum with his ass in the air and his legs over Souji's back, and Souji kept him positioned just the way he wanted him, sucking him slow and deep and then running two fingers in circles around the tip of his cock. Yosuke wanted to touch him but Souji never let Yosuke touch him when he was doing this. He didn't like to be distracted. More than once he had just come in his pants. The thought of it made Yosuke bite a knuckle to stifle a groan. His partner completely ignored his own needs in favor of Yosuke's. Something about that made Yosuke want to come even harder.

He was close, so close that he thought if Souji pulled off again he'd come anyway, unable to stop it. Souji didn't pull off, though; he traced a path with his sticky fingers down from Yosuke's cock to his ass and slipped one in, smooth and deep, and Yosuke bit his knuckle hard enough to break the skin. He didn't know anything but Souji now, inside him and above him, and he needed him so bad...

"Look at me. Come on, Yosuke, _partner_ , look at me."

Yosuke struggled to hold himself up on shaky elbows so that he could see Souji between his thighs, hair tousled, expression gentle and turned on and happy all at once. Yosuke had no idea what he looked like but he couldn't imagine he looked half as good as Souji did. Souji had two fingers inside him now, stroking slowly as though Souji just liked touching him there, too, with nothing more expected.

"Don't close your eyes. I want to see you when you come."

"I can't - that's too much... _fuck_ , Souji..."

Yosuke dug his nails into the sheets and held Souji's gaze even as orgasm took hold of him and his whole body shook, his bones feeling like jelly, until he lost his strength and fell onto his back, his hair splayed out in disarray on the pillow behind him. Souji held his hips in place and let him ride it out, sucking and swallowing until Yosuke was finished and too sensitive there to let him keep going. He withdrew his fingers and crawled up to join him on the pillow; Yosuke took his face in his hands and kissed him and didn't flinch at the taste of himself on Souji's tongue.

"Hey... did you... ?"

Souji shook his head and Yosuke reached down between them, fumbled with Souji's pants and then drew out his cock, already hard and swollen and hot enough to be feverish. Souji leaned his forehead against Yosuke's, panting softly against his lips, and Yosuke stroked him until Souji's body tensed and he was coming thick in Yosuke's hand.

"Thanks," Souji said when he caught his breath, pressing his lips to Yosuke's forehead where his own had just been.

"Dude, why are you thanking _me_? I should be thanking you, or whatever. If you even have to say thank you for that kind of stuff."

"Because it felt nice. And I'm happy. And I love you."

Souji had no trouble saying the most embarrassing things Yosuke had ever heard. He even made them sound sort of… cool. Yosuke never understood how he was able to do it.

"Yeah, me too. I mean. All of that stuff. Weirdo."

"Stay with me?"

What would Souji say to that? A bunch of shit Yosuke could never say - _where else would I go? this is where I'm supposed to be, here, with you_ \- so he decided not to reply and to kiss him again instead. Souji already knew all of that anyway.


End file.
